


Hello, from the other side (of the painting)

by darkrin



Category: Hello - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, from the other side (of the painting)
Genre: Annabeth e Percy sono a Parigi, F/F, F/M, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, e le giustificazioni di questa cosa sono molto dubbie, ma chi voglio prendere in giro?, ma mi servivano lì, volevo ci fosse della suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è affatto sorprendente che sia lei a scorgerli per prima perché i suoi occhi sono sempre stati in grado di cogliere i dettagli più fini, i movimenti più minuti. Nulla esiste di più grave della tracotanza, ma innumerevoli volte Artemide li ha lodati, mentre le carezzava i capelli con dita immortali ed intrecciava piume e foglie tra le sue ciocche scure, e nulla l’ha mai resa più lieta di quei momenti, di quelle parole sulle labbra della dea a cui aveva giurato fedeltà eterna. /<br/>O di quella volta in cui tocca ad un quadro guardare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, from the other side (of the painting)

Non è affatto sorprendente che sia lei a scorgerli per prima perché i suoi occhi sono sempre stati in grado di cogliere i dettagli più fini, i movimenti più minuti. Nulla esiste di più grave della tracotanza, ma innumerevoli volte Artemide li ha lodati, mentre le carezzava i capelli con dita immortali ed intrecciava piume e foglie tra le sue ciocche scure, e nulla l’ha mai resa più lieta di quei momenti, di quelle parole sulle labbra della dea a cui aveva giurato fedeltà eterna. Nulla l’ha mai resa più beata della fierezza nella voce di Artemide.  
_Il comando è un peso_ , le aveva mormorato una volta baciandole le palpebre chiuse, _e ti ringrazio di aver scelto di portarlo per me._  
Sa perché sono lì. Ha sentito voci e mormorii scuotere le macchie di colore del quadro: parole di una Profezia e del crollo del Vallo che Adriano aveva fatto erigere per imprigionarvi alle spalle mostri ed altri incubi; fiere, che da secoli non camminavano più sulla terra, erano tornate a terrorizzare la città di Parigi con i loro artigli e il loro fiato velenoso e sapeva che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima dell’arrivo di qualche mezzosangue.  
Lei aveva sperato nell’arrivo di una fanciulla dalle gambe sottili e i passi rapidi, in grado di muoversi silenziosamente. Nel silenzio oleoso del quadro, aveva immaginato un’eroina che somigliasse ad una Cacciatrice.

Non può fare molto nella sua condizione, non può allontanare quelle creature dalla città, non può parlare per guidare nuovi semidei, ma può osservare ed aspettare. E guarda e aspetta, come per secoli ha atteso, con l’arco stretto tra le dita e una freccia incoccata, che la sua preda si muovesse.  
Un giorno, improvvisamente, li scorge, mentre si fanno largo tra la minuta folla che, come ogni giorno, riempie le sale del luogo. C’è qualcosa negli eroi, che le permette sempre di identificarli al primo sguardo; c’è qualcosa in questa coppia di eroi che la riporta alla memoria il ricordo di antiche battaglie.  
_Hai occhi in grado di vedere ogni cosa_ , le aveva mormorato Artemide contro la pelle, _in grado di vedere ogni movimento nel sottobosco, ogni segreto. Occhi di un falco, pronto a guidare le mie Cacciatrici dall’alto del cielo._  
Il ragazzo è cresciuto, ma lei riconoscerebbe ovunque quei capelli spettinati, e la fanciulla che lo accompagna – e da cui lui non sembra in grado di distogliere lo sguardo - ha la maestosità di una figlia di Atena e un’espressione sicura sul volto.  
Non può dire una parola per richiamarli e non è certa di volerlo fare perché le Cacciatrici non richiamano, non attirano l’attenzione, non… Ma la scelta non sembra riposare nelle sue mani perché d’improvviso il ragazzo le si ferma davanti, con un’espressione sorpresa sul volto. Si tira dietro la sua bionda compagna con uno strattone, che le fa esalare un sottile sottile: _ahi_ , quando si scontra contro la schiena del ragazzo.  
\- Ma quella è… - esclama, sconvolto.

 

*

 

Percy e Annabeth sono a Parigi da una settimana sulle scie di inquietanti voci provenienti dalla capitale europea.  
Quando la notizia era giunta sulle coste americane e una Profezia aveva lasciato le labbra socchiuse di Rachel e il ventre di stoffa degli orsetti di Octavian, Jason aveva affermato con una smorfia:  
\- I romani non possono avvicinarsi al suolo francese. Troppi rancori. –  
\- E vecchi spiriti – aveva chiosato Nico, con quel tono che faceva ancora sobbalzare metà del campo e sorridere Will.  
Leo aveva borbottato qualcosa sul cibo immangiabile e _mi rifiuto di andare_ , mentre Clarisse, affilando la lama di una lancia, aveva grugnito che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere piede sul suolo di quei _mangiarane_. Chris aveva tossito qualcosa che sembrava una risata e Piper aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo scuro, seduta per terra, tra le gambe di Jason. Annabeth si era trattenuta a fatica dallo squittire – perché era Capo Cabina e aveva una reputazione – al pensiero di tutte le opere architettoniche che avrebbe potuto vedere e Percy le aveva sorriso, dall’altro lato della sala.  
La mattina dopo la figlia di Atena e il suo ragazzo erano salpati sulla Nave Ammiraglia e Primo Esemplare della flotta che Leo stava costruendo.  
Quattro giorni, qualche bruciatura, la distruzione un intero isolato del terzo arrondissement dopo, il Vallo di Adriano era tornato al suo posto ed i mostri che vi si trovavano imprigionati dietro vi erano stati ricondotti con il guinzaglio. Uno di essi, che somigliava spaventosamente a Faia, aveva guaito, strusciando l’enorme muso peloso contro la gamba di un imbarazzato Percy perché il ragazzo aveva il dono di far innamorare le persone - creature, mostri - _così._  
Il quinto giorno, si erano svegliati sotto il cielo grigio di una Parigi che stava tornando alla normalità e Percy si era voltato a guardare la sua ragazza, con un sorriso assonnato sul volto e i capelli spettinati, e le aveva proposto di fermarsi qualche giorno per visitare la città perché Percy la amava _così_ e la conosceva meglio delle sue stesse tasche.  
Annabeth gli aveva proposto di visitare il Musée d’Orsay perché pioveva come se Zeus fosse oltraggiato dal loro soggiorno – forse lo era, ma Annabeth era troppo felice, leggera, libera dalle ombre che si agitano al di sotto dell’Ade, per preoccuparsene davvero – e Percy aveva annuito con quel sorriso che la ragazza non era certa avrebbe mai rivisto dopo tutto ciò che il Tartato aveva portato loro via.  
Per tutta la visita, Percy si era accontentato di seguire la sua guida e guardarla più che ammirare i quadri, ignorando gli innumerevoli richiami di Annabeth, che gli aveva ingiunto di almeno sforzarsi ( - _Percy_   _è un’occasione unica!_  -). Il ragazzo si era limitato a ridere e stringerle la mano, fino a quando non si era improvvisamente fermato di fronte ad un quadro, trascinandosela dietro.  
Annabeth aveva esalato un sottile: _ahi,_ quando era andata a sbattere contro la schiena del ragazzo.

 

*

 

Lei non sa nulla di tutto ciò, ma può immaginarlo, mentre li osserva studiarla. O meglio: Percy – _Percy Jackson_ , ricorda una parte di lei, _l’eroe che ha cambiato il mondo_ – la scruta e sembra quasi _vederla_ , Annabeth si limita a osservare, con espressione interdetta sul volto, il giovane al suo fianco.  
\- Quella è – mormora ancora il ragazzo e lei trova quasi ridicolo come non sembri essere in grado di pronunciare il suo nome.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Annabeth corrugare la fronte e distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Percy per posarlo sul punto in cui sa trovarsi la targhetta che recita con elegante calligrafia: _Arnold Böcklin (1827-1901), La caccia di Diana, 1896, Olio su tela._  
All’inizio aveva trovato quel titolo blasfemo perché nessun’opera dipinta da mano umano non avrebbe potuto rappresentare la magnificenza di Artemide – e l’aveva trovato fastidioso perché non era mai andata d’accordo con la versione romana della sua dea -, ma Artemide aveva scosso il capo dinnanzi al suo turbamento e un sorriso sottile come una falce di luna aveva piegato le labbra chiare della dea e lei era stata costretta a chinare il capo.  
La figlia di Atena torna a concentrarsi sull’opera. La osserva strizzare gli occhi e, improvvisamente, spalancarli e _capire_. Improvvisamente _vederla_ , tra le macchie di colore che ritraggono minute figure che rincorrono un cervo saettante nell’erba alta, ed ecco Diana, con il suo arco in spalla, seguita da numerosi cacciatori, tra cui spicca, per la posizione e per il tratto che sembra essersi fatto più morbido, più delicato, una figura di donna, con i capelli scuri e…  
\- Non è possibile – esclama la ragazza, quasi facendo un balzo indietro per la sorpresa.  
Percy le stringe le dita.  
\- È lei, non è vero? –  
… e un leggero cerchio argenteo intorno al capo e gli stessi lineamenti di una cacciatrice che avevano conosciuto e visto morire.  
\- È Zoe – alita.

 

Se potesse parlare – ma non può, perché non è reale, è solo un frammento di colore di qualcosa che un tempo è stata una persona; è solo un ricordo intrappolato in una tela e i ricordi non si pronunciano – spiegherebbe loro la magia e la maledizione della sua condizione, ma non può e si limita a guardarli, immobile tra l’erba verde che le è stata dipinta intorno e che le si arrampica sulle vesti scure. Ha un arco tra le dita e il peso familiare di una faretra le riposa sulla spalla.  
Li guarda stringersi per mano e voltarsi leggermente per sorridersi, sorpresi – e felici come solo i bambini sanno essere. Guarda Percy chinarsi per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio della sua ragazza e pensa che gli eroi sono sempre stati così tronfi e maleducati, ma non è più permeata dalle stessa acredine di un tempo.  
Pensa a quando gli occhi le si riempivano della stessa luce quando li sollevava sulla sua dea e a come ancora la guardi, quando Artemide scivola con i suoi piedi leggeri come la brezza, tra le sale dell’ampio museo per fermarsi davanti al quadro in cui lei è nascosta. Pensa a come Artemide le sorrida e mormori piano: _continui ad avere gli occhi di una Cacciatrice_.

 

*

 

Mentre si allontanano, Annabeth si volta un’ultima volta verso il quadro e le pare di vedere la minuscola Zoe far loro l’occhiolino e sorridere, prima di riprendere a correre dietro alla sua dea, alla sua compagna di un’eternità. Le sembra di vederla felice.

**Author's Note:**

> \- L’idea di utilizzare il Vallo di Adriano mi è venuta da quest’articolo qui (http://ilfattostorico.com/2011/04/23/la-misteriosa-scomparsa-della-nona-legione/) e soprattutto questo passaggio: Il Vallo di Adriano venne progettato per tenere gli invasori fuori dal territorio romano e per garantire che potenziali ribelli dentro la provincia non avessero alcuna speranza di ricevere sostegno dai loro alleati a nord. Da questo momento, le culture su entrambi i lati del muro si svilupparono a ritmi e in modi molto diversi.  
> E so che il Vallo di Adriano si trova in Inghilterra, ma non potrebbe essere una struttura simile a quella del Labirinto di Dedalo? Che si è trova ovunque in contemporanea al solo scopo di tenere segregati i mostri e tenerli separati dagli esseri umani perché le forze dell’Impero Romano non erano sufficienti a tenerli a bada. (Spoiler: ai fini di questa storia, lo è)  
> \- Il quadro citato esiste davvero e si trova davvero al Musée d’Orsay, ciò detto non sono certa che Zoe vi sia davvero rappresentata. http://www.musee-orsay.fr/it/collezioni/opere-commentate/cerca/commentaire/commentaire_id/dianas-hunt-8921.html?no_cache=1&tx_commentaire_pi1%5Bsword%5D=Cl&tx_commentaire_pi1%5BpidLi%5D=509%2C842%2C846%2C847%2C848%2C850&tx_commentaire_pi1%5Bfrom%5D=851  
> \- Ho iniziato questa storia prima degli attentati e poi l’ho abbandonata perché toccava un po’ troppo close to home. L’ho ripresa solo qualche giorno fa.  
> \- Doveva essere una Percabeth semplice e lineare e INVECE POI ZOE E ARTEMIDE SI SONO MESSE DI TRAVERSO E IDEK.  
> \- NO BETA quindi tutti gli errori sono miei. Segnalatemi qualsiasi errore, svista, strafalcione.  
> \- In alcuni (tutti? Ho sempre paura ad usare certi assolutismi) i miti, il Tartaro si trova sotto l’Ade, quindi è quello a cui si riferisce Annabeth.  
> \- Il titolo è un verso della nuova canzone di Adele, ma questo penso lo sappiate tutti.  
> \- Sono quasi certa di essere andata OOC come una cosa che va OOC e ci sono ancora uno o due passaggi che mi fanno storcere il naso, ma sono quindici giorni che cambio virgole e inverto parole e #nclpf. Mi arrendo. Ha vinto lei.  
> \- Ovviamente partecipa al Fallo Felice Fest con il prompt: 04. Fai felice i lettori del tuo fandom preferito!


End file.
